freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade
Renegade is a highly successful and well known guild within Freerealms, founded by Jay Nightblade and currently led by Lolaya. It has been recognized as one of the most influential guilds in the game and holds the title as the oldest active guild of Free Realms. At its start, only Nexus was able to rival its success until guilds began to become more popular post 2010. History Jay Nightblade's (creator) first guild, Knights of the Phoenix, had maxed to 100 people fairly quickly after guilds were introduced to Free Realms and was moderately successful considering everybody was new to the game. It had three leaders: Jay Nightblade, David Fireblade (also known as Sleepy1 and Joker24), and Zander Stormpeak. However, a few months later it got 'hacked' by some officers, who deleted most of the guild. Recognizing that they were no longer inexperienced at running guilds, Jay Nightblade and Sleepy1 (previously David Fireblade) decided to leave to create a new guild from scratch, and thus Renegade was born. On August 11th 2009 Jay Nightblade (together with Sleepy1 and Satoshi Steelclaws) created Renegade. Originally Jay was the main leader, with Sleepy1 secondary. Thus when it became a huge success they decided to give more power to Sleepy by allowing him to lead the first extension guild, Renegade Force. At the time it became a major hit, rivaling the success of the first Renegade. Afterwards three more extension guilds followed: Renegade Force II, Renegade Force III, Renegade Force IV - and although all filled up quickly, none had the success and recognition of the first two guilds. As their recognition and popularity grew (only rivaled by Nexus as the time), the guilds became more diverse and had poor communication between each other (lacking a website at the time). Thus the extension guilds all began to fail - causing Sleepy1 to leave in order to create a new guild entirely of his own, Emperial, which later became a fairly large success for the 2 months in which it ran. Then came a time period in which Jay Nightblade started sports season during school and could not get online enough to manage a guild. Satoshi had not been online in quite some time as well, so Jay had to demote him and find a new second in command. After much debate, the guild settled on Lolaya to be the new leader because he was the best officer at the time and online almost every day. Also, around this time one of the officers, Royos Phantomsong, created a website for the guild - one that would eventually be left for a website (jayrenegade.webs.com) created by Jay and still used to this day. Some time passed without much incident, but then Sleepy1 decided to leave Emperial to reconnect with his old guild Renegade. Shortly after joining Jay promoted him to leader due to personal feelings and his dedicated record at previously running successful guilds (Renegade, Renegade Force, and Emperial). Also at that time he promoted Zoe Tinyfoot, a very faithful and helpful officer in the guild, in order to give females some representation in the higher echelons of the guild structure. Next began the several of Renegade's most difficult weeks, shaping its future to come. First, Jay soon was forced to demote Sleepy1 since the majority of the new guild members wanted him to learn about the new Renegade before becoming leader - thus Sleepy1 left the guild to create his next successful guild, Imperious. Furthermore, the guild began to get 'hacked' several times, and although it wasn't destroyed (everybody came back easily), the constant drama was getting to most of the members. Jay was still busy at the time and could not deal with it so he promoted Kyle Icethrone to take over Sleepy1's spot and help out the guild in this time of crisis. However, the guild drama continued, thus barely a week afterwards, Jay left in search of a drama free guild and thus Crusader was born (leaving Lolaya, Kyle Icethrone, and Zoe Tinyfoot in charge of Renegade). After awhile, a chosen few of the officers and one of the leaders (Zoe Tinyfoot) left in order to follow Jay to Crusader. To be filled in: Life after Jay Nightblade... Topic 2 Stuff for this topic: Topic 3 Subtopic Subsubtopic Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vestibulum sollicitudin, mi vel venenatis pretium, tellus nibh dapibus neque, at aliquet metus massa ac quam. Fusce non placerat est. Nunc sed pellentesque arcu, ut interdum libero. Cras volutpat efficitur commodo. Nullam consequat nisl nisi, dictum condimentum purus tristique nec. Mauris tempor velit non velit pellentesque, eu tristique orci suscipit. In ac tempus augue. Duis vitae feugiat urna. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nam metus tortor, pellentesque ullamcorper congue et, rutrum in elit. Quisque malesuada ac nulla nec elementum. Cras feugiat commodo commodo. Maecenas faucibus in lacus non maximus. In lacus nisl, viverra eu urna at, volutpat congue eros. Praesent egestas tincidunt nisl quis convallis. Nullam suscipit a sem eget scelerisque. Subtopic subsubtopic Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vestibulum sollicitudin, mi vel venenatis pretium, tellus nibh dapibus neque, at aliquet metus massa ac quam. Fusce non placerat est. Nunc sed pellentesque arcu, ut interdum libero. Cras volutpat efficitur commodo. Nullam consequat nisl nisi, dictum condimentum purus tristique nec. Mauris tempor velit non velit pellentesque, eu tristique orci suscipit. In ac tempus augue. Duis vitae feugiat urna. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nam metus tortor, pellentesque ullamcorper congue et, rutrum in elit. Quisque malesuada ac nulla nec elementum. Cras feugiat commodo commodo. Maecenas faucibus in lacus non maximus. In lacus nisl, viverra eu urna at, volutpat congue eros. Praesent egestas tincidunt nisl quis convallis. Nullam suscipit a sem eget scelerisque. Topic 4 stuff for this __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Guilds